


Do It for the Livestream!

by MelodysMelodies



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: NO OC PAIRINGS OF ANY KIND for now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paya (mentioned), SUPER SLOW START, Swearing, but there definitely is no OC/Link going down in this at all, livestream shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodysMelodies/pseuds/MelodysMelodies
Summary: After having graduated college, a young woman yearns to be as successful as her other friends are. Her awkwardness and inability to get a brag-worthy job discourages her until she suddenly gets a shady e-mail from a "friend" that promises popularity in one night.In other words: OC gets transported to the Zelda universe with nothing but the clothes on her back, her specs, and her cellphone. Who knew that all of Hyrule had such amazing WiFi!?





	Do It for the Livestream!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm super new to all of Ao3, I'm sick as a dog right now (happy new year to me... not), and I figured that my first work should be something silly/serious?/fun... and incredibly self-indulgent.   
> I’m SO NERVOUS to upload this so I don't exactly know if I want this to be any more than just one chapter... but it depends on how well-received this is. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: there may be some typos or grammar mistakes, but if you let me know I'll do my best to update and fix any issues! Don't be afraid to drop a comment or kudos and, above all, please enjoy!

"Link, c'mon, you gotta smile for me here y'know. You totally kicked ass back there. Victory, right?"

Link's eye twitched as he sheathed his new Eightfold blade, a slightly disappointed huff of air quietly passing his lips. They both had just completed another shrine called the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine, which had been rather simple to solve since it merely involved destroying a guardian scout. Despite this incredible "victory", it hardly earned him a moment of respite from his new companion's... ceaseless comments.

 _Another day,_ he supposed to himself.

"Link? _Link._ "

Link turned, his eyebrow quirking at the young woman who was doing nothing but call his name for the past two hours. In her hands she held the small device she called a "cell phone", aimed directly at him and, no doubt, recording him. Link nodded his chin at her in response, as if to ask her for what she wanted.

"The livestream peeps are asking for something new to see today." She cocked her head at him, her black-framed glasses gleaming in the sunlight. "Think we can pull something fantastical off?"

Link closed his eyes and lowered his face so as to hide his severe look of disappointment. Half of the words that came out of her mouth made no sense to him, which frustrated him since he already struggled with expressing himself. It wasn't always like this... but then again, Link couldn't quite recall.

After all, he had only woken up from his one-hundred year sleep five days ago. Good goddesses, had it really been just five days since he woke up? Regardless, he met this... weird... human girl along his journey two days ago. He hated to admit it to himself, but things were going along so smoothly until she showed up.

"Uhhh... The livestream is also wondering if you can kill a monster with your bare hands." The young woman scoffed and shook her head, her thumb flicking at the screen of her phone. In a softer voice, she spoke directly to the phone. "C'mon, guys, really? Give me some questions to ask that _aren't_ creepy."

Okay, so maybe "weird" was an understatement.

Really, it did start two days ago with her... this _girl_. Honestly, Link couldn't be too harsh towards her since she appeared to be just as lost as he was when it came to being in Hyrule. She just randomly appeared in the woods one night near a bokoblin campsite that Link just happened to be cleaning out, watching in fascination and terror. Upon being nearly killed, she begged to stay with him until she "found a way back home". Link had no real choice but to decide to help her, wondering to himself if she even had a place to call home or was just finding an excuse to follow him around.

The human girl had zero weapons on her, appeared to be more of a severely ill-prepared traveler, and went by the strange name of Symphony. Link told himself at that time that he would just drop her off at the nearest village, but upon leaving the Great Plateau and being tasked with seeking out Impa in Kakariko Village on top of that-

" _Link!_ Look!"

Link's attention snapped to her and he saw her pointing. Walking in closer to her, Link lowered his head slightly and followed her finger to spot a bright pink fairy floating up a path near the shrine they just exited

"What _is_ that?" asked the young woman curiously. Link watched her pull up her phone to see that the camera on it was zooming in on the creature. He knew what it was and, thankfully, it wasn't something that could kill them both for once. The young woman turned to him, brown eyes wide and glittering with bright curiosity. "Can we go check it out? Pretty please?"

Link nodded, still staring at the place where the fairy used to be. Sure, his new companion was too much to handle sometimes but... she was just too excited and curious about new things. It was a stark contrast in comparison to the seriousness of his main quest- and even then, she was too focused on the magic of this "new world" to become truly serious. So long as it wasn't something that appeared dangerous firsthand, he found himself willing to cater to her small requests.

"Link, you're spacing out again," pouted the girl, her hand holding the cell phone lowering slightly. "Everything okay?"

Again, Link snapped out of his thoughts and nodded to reassure her. They both then slowly began to follow the fairy up the sloping path. In the meantime, Link pulled out his Shiekah Slate to peer at the map to see where they were going. Several paces after crossing the threshold of one of the wooden archways of Kakariko Village would take them into a partially-wooded area... beyond that would probably just be more trees. Hopefully there were no enemies up here, although it would be a good place for an ambush if-

The young woman gasped, her hand clamping onto Link's shoulder. In a flash Link tucked away the slate, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

"Hold it!" she hissed, tugging him back slightly. Link allowed her to and she held up her phone to his face, using her index finger and thumb to zoom in with the same hand that was holding it. ~~S~~ _ ~~eriously, how could she do that without dropping the damn thing?  wondered Link to himself.~~ _

Link peered at the screen as the image began to focus and he studied what she was seeing. Peering over the edge of the phone, he noticed that it wasn't terribly far from where they stood. Props to the girl for being careful, Link supposed. He studied the layout, observing how some more fairies were dancing around what looked like a massive flower bud surrounded by colorful mushrooms. That... could only mean one thing.

Link motioned for her to stay where she was standing. She gave him a look of mild confusion and hurt.

"...be careful, Link."

He always was. Leaving her where she stood, he took to what he knew was going to be a Great Fairy and swiftly walked up the bright orange mushroom platform. After paying one-hundred rupees to the weakened creature dwelling within, the bud bloomed and revealed the Great Fairy in all of her glory. Gorgeous, as always, Link gave her a small wave. As the Great Fairy spoke to him, he could faintly hear his companion whispering behind him at a distance. He shifted on his feet to glance behind subtly, noticing that the young woman was positioned behind a tree, her phone covering most of her face to record.

"Oh? You've a friend with you!" the Great Fairy giggled. She leaned over and waved openly. "Hello, little Symphony!"

" _Oh, Jesus, she knows my name,"_ Link heard her mutter in disbelief.

The Great Fairy laughed even louder and raised her hand to press her fingers to her large lips. Turning her attention back to Link, she let out a gentle sigh. Her breath smelled of flowers, thankfully enough. "Thanks to you, I've been returned to my former glory," she cooed to Link sweetly. "And as they say- one good turn deserves another. I can help you, boy. Allow me to enhance your clothing..."

Link permitted her to, giving her the items she required to do so that he had on hand. He couldn't hear the young woman from behind him chittering at all and worried only slightly that she had disappeared. Quickly finishing with the Great Fairy, he bowed to her graciousness, took note of her requesting his aid for her other sisters across the lands, and thanked her politely for her services. She parted with a boisterous good bye and a grandeur exit, leaving him alone on the platform at last. Quickly snagging a passing healing fairy, he made his way back to where he last left his companion.

She stepped out from behind a tree, a small smile on her face and her free hand on her hip. "That was pretty sweet of you to do, Link. You saved her by giving her money! Dare I say it, you have quite a way with women."

Link mushed his lips together, the tips of his ears burning. Walking past her, he could hear her giggle and fall into step behind him.

Symphony, despite acting high-maintenance for her "livestream", appeared to always be in high spirits as well. As they went back down the path towards Kakariko Village, Link's thoughts drifted back to his previous conversation with Impa...

_"I know this is going to be difficult, Link, but you must free the Divine Beasts. Having your new..." Impa struggled for a moment to find the right word, "friend-" ~~Good enough, Link thought to himself.~~ "-will prove to be interesting," she continued smoothly, "since, as far as I know, she is not mentioned in any prophecy or anywhere in our history, for that matter." Impa gave him a knowing look, the wide brim of her hat lifting partially to reveal more of her face. "You will not be able to go everywhere with her, obviously, as she is nowhere near your level of fitness and does not appear to be of the fighting spirit," Impa told him somberly. "However I have the feeling that she could prove to be useful in some way." There was a brief pause and Impa began to chuckle. "Or perhaps I am just getting too old."  
_

_Link smiled in return, but still wasn't in any way pleased that he had to drag around a useless person with him... He only wished to vocalize to Impa that he wanted to leave the young woman with her and Paya, but he couldn't find it within himself to do so._

_Impa tutted at him, reading his troubled expression like one would a book. "You must believe and have patience with her, Link, and remember that should you ever lose your way, look to your Shiekah Slate for guidance."_

Link needed more than a little guidance. He noticed immediately that taking this human girl with him slowed him down significantly. It took longer to cross plains, climbing was near-impossible since she was afraid of heights, and the paraglider that he worked so hard to get had been hardly used since their great escape off of the Great Plateau. And even  _that_ ride had been both exhilarating and nightmarish for them both.

The young woman began humming absentmindedly to herself as they walked along, pausing to swing herself around to walk backwards. "So, Link," she started, "those four Divine Beasts that Impa was talking about... do you think it'll be easy to repossess them?"

Link nearly tripped over himself. He had made sure that she was standing outside with Paya when he was having his conversation with Impa, so how in the _world_ did she know about the Divine Beasts at all?

"I mean, you kinda need them to help you defeat the big bad guy, right?" The young woman turned on her heel to continue walking and it was the first time since they had met that Link noticed she wasn't holding the phone in her hands. "Stupid question, I know, but..." she looked to him with a slight frown on her face. "I can't help but wonder since this world is just so... strange. And these 'beasts' don't exactly sound like rainbows and butterflies." Her tone sounded unsure, completely different from her usual peppy, obnoxious one.

Link merely kept walking, watching her curiously.

Upon receiving no response, she brushed her hand behind her hair to pull it away from her shoulder and readjusted her glasses. "Welp, back to it, I guess," Symphony tugged out her phone from her back pocket and flicked on the livestream again. Much to Link's dread, she swiveled the camera in his direction again and beamed. "Aaaaand we're back to hunt some divine beast!” she said cheerily. “So... where to, mon capitan?" she asked Link in a goofy voice.

A good question, Link supposed.

Reaching back, he pulled out the slate and stared down at the points on his map that Impa had given him. The closest signal leading to a divine beast appeared to be pointing in the northeast direction of Kakariko... but... Link looked to her and shook his head.

The young woman blinked. "Oh?" She moved in close to peer over at the slate.

Link pointed to a spot on the map, a place slightly southeast of Kakariko. The dot he pressed on zoomed in, revealing the name of the location.

"Oh!" her voice became colored with renewed interest as she read the label of the . "You want to go there first?" After a brief moment of consideration, she bounced on her heels. "Let's do it. Alright, folks! Fasten your seat-belts because we're stopping by a place called Hateno Village first! Y'know, I think I recall Impa talking about going there... can't imagine what for. Should be fun, right? Right."

Link resisted rolling his eyes when her phone began to chime strangely in response, turning sharply away to start walking in the direction they needed to go in. They were wasting time.

The young woman let out a nervous laugh and slightly jogged to catch up to Link, her eyes glued to the screen as she walked.

_Another day..._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I hope that wasn't terribly boring. Like I said in the tags, it's going to be a slow start at first before working up to the goodies. Anyway, I just wanted to say that OC (Symphony) is referred to a lot as the "companion" or "young woman" because Link doesn't feel familiar/comfortable enough with her yet to call her by her name. In any such case thank YOU, reader, for getting this far and for your time. You're amazing. Seriously. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be nervously hiding away.


End file.
